Electrical submersible pumps (ESP) are installed in many hydrocarbon producing wells to pump the well fluid. In one type of installation, a string of coiled tubing supports the ESP. Coiled tubing is a continuous length of steel pipe that can be deployed from a reel in the vicinity of the wellhead or production tree. Normally, an electrical power cable extends through the coiled tubing for providing power to the ESP. The ESP pumps well fluid up an annulus in the well surrounding the coiled tubing.
A coiled tubing hanger secures to the upper end of the coiled tubing to support the coiled tubing. The coiled tubing hanger lands in one of the components of the production tree. A variety of arrangements may be employed to connect the insulated conductors of the power cable to an electrical power source adjacent the production tree. The installation of a coiled tubing supported ESP may be made to an existing well that previously produced naturally.